Me, my smart sister and a ball of Sunshine!
by Micetta
Summary: A Chad viene affidato un difficile incarico: "Dovrai prenderti cura di Charlotte per l'intera settimana". Riuscirà Chad a fare da baby-sitter alla sua sorellina? Beh, lo aiuterà una certa brunetta di So Random! Channy, ovviamente.
1. Giorno 1, parte 1: Te ne occupi tu?

**Salve a tutti! :D **

**Intanto apro con il fatto che è un onore scrivere la prima fan fiction in italiano su SWAC xD Fan italiani, commentate e fatevi sentire!**

**Questo è un capitolo di apertura, solo per presentare la storia, per cui è molto breve (gli altri sono più lunghi xD). Sonny ci sarà dal secondo capitolo in poi (con tanto di suoi POV). Aggiornerò quasi ogni giorno, spero, ho molti capitoli già scritti u_u  
**

**Comunque, spero che questa storia vi piacerà.  
**

**Con affetto, **

**Manu**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Te ne occupi tu? **_(Giorno 1, parte 1)_

Chad's POV

- Chad vieni qui! – urlò mia madre intorno alle sette del mattino.

Scesi intontito, a causa del mio mancato riposo. Non è un'ottima idea stare svegli fino alle 4 del mattino a leggere gli script di Falls. Ma, essendo io, il "_migliore attore della generazione_" devo memorizzare bene le battute e sbagliare il meno possibile o meglio, non devo sbagliare affatto. E poi, devo fare figura con i miei nemici, i Randoms, e in particolare con una certa bellissima brunetta…

- Che c'è? - brontolai appena messo piede in soggiorno.

- Sto per partire per quel viaggio di lavoro. Starò fuori per una settimana - rispose lei.

- Beh, ciao e buon viaggio! - le augurai iniziando il mio cammino verso il piano superiore e, se non si fosse capito, verso il mio confortevole letto.

- Oh, aspetta, un'altra cosa… - urlò mi madre, ancora.

Non si metteva per nulla bene.

- Dovrai prenderti cura di Charlotte per l'intera settimana. – Charlotte, per la cronaca, è la mia piccola sorellina di cinque anni, con bucoli biondi e con gli stessi occhi azzurri, profondi e luminosi del fratello. E' una bambina dolcissima ma, andiamo... Sono la persona meno indicata per fare da baby-sitter!

- Non c'è Carmen? - _Dove sono le baby-sitter di famiglia quando servono?_

- No, è partita -

- La zia Lucy? -

- Dalla nonna. -

- La vicina? -

- Non ci provare, Chad. Sarai tu a prenderti cura di lei! -

_Dannazione_.

Sentii dei piccoli passi dietro di me. Charlotte entrò nella stanza in lacrime. – Mamma, h-ho b-bagnato il l-letto… - disse piangendo e singhiozzando. _Cominciamo bene._

Mia madre la prese in braccio coccolandola un po' e poi disse: - Chad, te ne occupi tu? Ah, poi dovrai pure cambiarla. - _Di bene in meglio_.

Detto questo, afferrò la valigia, diede un bacio ad entrambi ed andò via. _Adesso il panico prese il sopravvento._


	2. Giorno 1, parte 2: SOS Babysitter

First, I want to thank cdrocks98 for the rewiev! I'm so glad you like my story! *_*

E poi, ringrazio la mia Pulcina che è diventata una fan della mia storia ormai! xD

Ecco il secondo capitolo! :D

**

* * *

**

**Chad's POV**

Trasportai Charlotte in camera sua, attento a non cadere per le scale. Nonostante fosse una piuma, avevo dormito solo tre ore: camminare per me era già troppo.

Improvvisamente, sentii squillare il mio cellulare. Appoggiai Charlotte con molta cura sull'unica parte asciutta del suo letto. – Stai ferma qui. – le ordinai. Annuì.

Corsi in camera mia e afferrai il cellulare in fretta.

- Pronto? –

- Ehi Chad, sono Sonny. – Cosa vuole la mia _Sunshine_ così presto di mattina? Un momento… l'ho chiamata "_la mia Sunshine_"?

- Oh, ciao Sonny. – mi ripresi, mettendo da parte i miei pensieri.

- Mr. Condor mi ha assunto come "segretaria" questa mattina. – riuscii a sentire la sua adorabile risatina dall'altra parte della cornetta.

- Mi ha chiesto di avvertire sia il cast di Mackenzie Falls, che quello di So Random! che le prove oggi sono state annullate e anche per il resto della settimana per "motivi tecnici" agli studios. – spiegò lei.

Subito sentii un rumore provenire dall'altra stanza, poi un pianto e poi, Charlotte entrò in camera mia. Fortunatamente era viva e sana. Sospirai. Dopo il rumore, mi ero seriamente spaventato.

Sonny si accorse del mio silenzio e credo anche della serie di rumori provocati dalla mia sorellina.

- Chad, ci sei? – chiese allora preoccupata.

- Oh sì, scusa. Ci sono. Grazie per l'informazione. - ripresi.

- Chad, qualcosa non va? – domandò.

- Beh sì, in effetti sì. Mia madre mi ha lasciato solo con la mia sorellina e devo occuparmi di lei per _tutta_ la settimana. Sono disperato. – dissi accarezzando la testa di Charlotte per farla smettere di piangere.

- Uhm, io ho esperienza con i bambini. Potrei aiutarti io se vuoi… - _Sì, sì, sì!_

_- _Uhm… ok. Potresti venire da me il prima possibile? – le domandai.

- D'accordo. Sarò da te in una ventina di minuti. –

- D'accordo. -

- D'accordo. -

- Bene. -

- Bene. – Non c'è mai una volta che parliamo senza usare i_ "d'accordo, d'accordo, bene, bene"._

- A tra poco. – continuai.

- Ciao... – disse ridendo. Che carina. Sempre disponibile, persino con i nemici. _Chad, smettila!_

Mi vestii subito e iniziai a cambiare Charlotte. Eww.

Dopo venti minuti, come accordato, Sonny bussò alla mia porta. – Chi è? – urlai.

- S.O.S. Baby-sitter! – rispose lei ridendo. Ho già accennato alla sua meravigliosa risata…

Aprii la porta, trovandomi davanti Sonny, con un vestitino nero che aveva una striscia rossa in vita e un copri spalle dello stesso colore. Indossava anche una di quelle collane lunghe, grigia. Poi, notai che in mano aveva un borsone verde, pieno di scritte colorate.

- Cos'è quello? -

- Delle cose che ho portato per la tua sorellina. - sorrise.

- Allora… posso entrare? – domandò imbarazzata.

Appena entrò in casa, spalancò gli occhi gli occhi e disse con stupore: - Wow. Questa casa è fantastica! – Risposi semplicemente con il mio sorriso compiaciuto, marchiato CDC.

Sentii dei passi nelle scale che subito, diventarono più veloci. Charlotte comparì accanto a me. Urlò.

- TU SEI SONNY MUNROE! Sei la mia preferita nel cast di So Random! – Adesso, aveva un sorriso che le arrivava da un orecchio all'altro.

- Ehi! Tu devi essere la sorellina di Chad. Come sei carina! – esclamò abbassandosi per essere faccia a faccia con lei. – Mi… mi… chiamo Charlotte... ma puoi chiamarmi Charlie. – balbettò.

- Allora Charlie… vuoi vedere cosa ti ho portato? – chiese Sonny con un dolce, caldo sorriso.

Charlotte annuì eccitata.

Sonny tirò fuori dei peluche, una scatola di cioccolatini e non so quante altre cose. La mia sorellina trovò un peluche a forma di rana e si ci mise a giocare urlando: "Ti chiamerò Cra!". _Che fantasia._

Sonny si alzò dal divano su cui era seduta e si mise a camminare verso di me.

- Qual è il mio primo compito? - chiese attendendo ordini.

Riflettei un attimo. - In effetti ci sarebbe una cosa urgente… -


	3. Giorno 1, parte 3: Il piccolo genio!

**Grazie ancora per il commento Demi-fan-forever!**

**Comunque, mi dispiace che questo capitolo sia breve :/ Dal sesto in poi saranno più lunghi! :D**

**Ecco il terzo capitolo!**

**Con affetto, **

**Manu**

**p.s. dimenticavo che ho scritto una one-shot in inglese che tra qualche giorno pubblicherò! Spero vi piacerà! :P**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

La portai al piano di sopra, nella stanza di Charlotte. - Stanotte Charlotte ha avuto un "problemino" e adesso dovresti aiutarmi a cambiare le lenzuola. - _Detto fatto_. Finimmo in poco tempo. La mattinata passò in fretta. Ormai era ora di pranzare.

Sonny si recò in cucina e ci urlò, sporgendo la testa fuori dalla porta: - Che volete mangiare? -

- Uhm… PASTA! – rispose Charlie convinta.

Per me andava bene tutto. La mattina avevo saltato la colazione. Cercai di essere gentile il più possibile.

- Ti posso aiutare? - le chiedi sorridendo. Sul momento mi guardò un po' perplessa e sconvolta. Ehi! CDC sa essere gentile!

- D'accordo. -

Ero tentato di rispondere "d'accordo" e continuare con le nostre solite famose frasi, ma mi limitai a incamminarmi verso la cucina. Vidi che stava cercando qualcosa. Immaginai stesse cercando la pasta.

- Apri lo sportellino in alto a destra. -

- Grazie. - sorrise imbarazzata. La fissai intenerito.

- Mi passi del pomodoro? - Stavo pensando a quanto fosse carina alle prese con i fornelli e non notai la domanda che mi aveva fatto.

- Chad… uhm… mi passi il pomodoro? - Mi ripresi. -Oh, certo, sì. - Le passai dei pomodori, bagnandoli prima con dell'acqua. _Non riesco a credere di aver fatto una tale figura!_ Non si riusciva a distinguere più la mia faccia dai pomodori in quel momento: stesso colore.

In cucina, dopo pochi minuti, si avvertiva un profumo invitante.

- Wow, Sonny. Non sapevo sapessi cucinare! - mi complimentai. Lei arrossì.

- Ci sono tante cose che non sai di me, Cooper. -

- Tipo? - le chiesi, ma fui interrotto da una vocina da bambina che proveniva da dietro di me. - Che profumo! - esclamò Charlie. Salì su una sedia ed iniziò ad annusare la pentola da vicino.

Sonny l'afferrò e la appoggiò delicatamente per terra. - E' pericoloso stare vicino i fornelli. Aspetta qualche minuto. Perché non mi aiuti ad apparecchiare? - domandò. Sulla prima parte della frase, sul volto di Charlie si intravedeva delusione, ma la seconda parte la eccitò letteralmente. Obbedì e portò a tavola i tovaglioli e dei bicchieri di carta. Quelli di vetro le sarebbero sicuramente caduti e non volevo guai con la mamma.

Il pranzo era squisito.

- Sonny, stai con noi oggi? - Charlie prese parola.

- Oh sì, mia madre al momento è in Wisconsin così a casa sono da sola. Un po' di compagnia non mi dispiace. - _Grazie Connie! _Improvvisamente mi si accese una lampadina nel cervello.

- Allora perché non resti con noi fino a quando tua madre non torna? Cosa fai da sola a casa? Non hai paura dei mostri la notte? - la mia sorellina vomitò tutte le domande insieme. _Ebbene sì, Charlotte è un GENIO_. Si vede che è mia sorella. Era perfetto. Passare tutto il giorno con Sonny? Non me lo sarei fatto ripetere due volte.

- Non lo so, non vorrei disturbare. - rispose imbarazzata.

- Non ti preoccupare. La mia sorellina ti vuole qui. E' una tua grande fan, non la deludere. Abbiamo una stanza degli ospiti. - _Dì di sì, dì di sì!_

- Ok, d'accordo. Grazie per l'ospitalità. - arrossì.

- Ti accompagno a casa così puoi prendere la tua roba? -

- In effetti, dovrei. - replicò.

Dopo circa un'ora ci recammo a casa sua e in poco tempo impacchettò tutta la sua roba. Una sola valigia. _Wow_. Pensavo che le ragazze riempissero un sacco di valigie con la loro roba e soprattutto che impiegassero ore a prepararle.

Una volta sistemate le sue cose in macchina andammo di nuovo in casa mia e la feci sistemare nella camera degli ospiti.


	4. Giorno 1, parte 4: Mackenzie Random!

**Ecco il quarto capitolo. So che è breve, ma come avevo detto, dopo saranno più lunghi! Spero vi piaccia u.u**

**Commentate ;D**

**Con tanto amore (xD),**

**Manu.  
**

**Per chiudere in bellezza... Peace out suckhas! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's POV**

La camera degli ospiti della casa di Chad era più grande della mia effettiva camera. Sistemai i miei vestiti nell'armadio che si trovava accanto un'enorme finestra con delle fitte tende azzurre che mi ricordavano gli occhi di qualcuno… Pfft. Lasciamo stare. Scostai una tenda e rimasi affascinata dalla vista: si vedevano tutti i grattacieli di Los Angeles illuminati in lontananza, essendo una villa quella in cui mi trovavo, e davanti a me gli alberi e tutto il verde che circondava la casa; c'erano persino dei cespugli di rose rosse.

Sentii bussare alla porta e uscii dal mio stato di ipnosi.

- Avanti. - dissi senza nemmeno pensare.

Chad aprì la porta delicatamente. - Charlie la desidera al piano di sotto, signorina Munroe. - affermò, fingendosi maggiordomo. Scoppiò a ridere e mi unii alla sua risata. Scendemmo al piano inferiore.

- Sonny, Sonny! Siediti qui, accanto a me! - Disse la piccola Charlotte indicandomi il divano. Si sedette anche Chad. Adesso mi trovavo nel mezzo tra i fratelli Cooper.

- C'è So Random! - urlò lei. Chad sbuffò.

- Pfft. So Random? Davvero? Perché guardi queste sciocchezze? - Gli lanciai uno sguardo arrabbiato.

- Io invece credo che tua sorella abbia degli ottimi gusti in fatto di programmi TV. -

- Io rimango dell'idea che Falls sia lo show numero uno. -

- Davvero? Bah, io penso che So Random! abbia almeno un po' di originalità. Andiamo, "Falls" ha sempre la stessa NOIOSA trama. - ribattei. Enfatizzai il "noiosa".

- Ma almeno noi recitiamo.-

- Non credo che ripetere un paio di finte drammatiche battute si chiami recitare.-

- Gelosa Munroe? Del fatto che Falls sia più popolare di So Random?-

- Non è più popolare di So Random! -

- Sì, invece!-

- No! -

- Sì! -

- No! -

- Sì! -

- Sì! -

- No!-

- Ah! - _Beccato!_

Delle lacrime scesero sul viso di Charlotte. - Perché litigate? - chiese, adesso il suo faccino era tutto rosso.

Chad prese parola: - No, no, non piangere. Stavamo solo scherzando. - Detto questo si voltò verso di me e mi mise un braccio attorno alla vita. Sentii uno strano formicolio.

- Vero, Sonny? - mi sorrise. Il suo caldo alito mi accarezzava il viso. Ero praticamente incapace di parlare al momento con Chad vicinissimo a me e con il suo braccio attorno alla mia vita.

- S-sì. - dissi poco convinta. Per fortuna, Charlie ci credette.

- Davvero? - le lacrime scomparvero e riprese a sorridere.

Annuii, stavolta più convinta, abituata ormai a sentire quel braccio che mi teneva stretta. Era quasi rilassante.

- A me piacciono sia Mackenzie Falls che So Random! Uhm… diciamo che mi piace Mackenzie Random! -

Al solo sentire questa parola scoppiammo a ridere. Stemmo tutto il pomeriggio a guardare la TV, giocare e ancora guardare la TV. Dopo una cena veloce (ero troppo stanca per preparare qualcosa di particolare) mi addormentai sul divano mentre Chad portava a letto Charlotte.

**Chad's POV**

Ero distrutto. Scesi al piano inferiore. Sonny dormiva sul divano, in pace e tranquilla. _Come faceva ad essere così carina anche quando dormiva?_ La trasportai al piano di sopra con molta attenzione. Rimasi un attimo indeciso su dove portarla: nella mia stanza o in quella degli ospiti? Optai, a malincuore, per la seconda opzione, pur volendola tenere ancora tra le mie braccia.

La infilai sotto le coperte e andrai dritto in camera mia, crollando sul mio letto senza nemmeno essermi cambiato.


	5. Giorno 2, parte 1: Sfida culinaria?

**Sono stata abbastanza veloce, eh? :D**

**Ecco il quinto capitolo!**

**Grazie Demi-fan-forever per il commento! Spero che riuscirai a imparare l'italiano bene in meno di 5 anni! lol**

**Peace&Love! xD  
**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

Un raggio di sole filtrò dai vetri della finestra della mia "camera provvisoria" dato che il giorno prima avevo scostato le tende che impedivano alla luce di entrare.

Ci misi un paio di minuti per capire dove mi trovavo, ma del resto, ogni mattina, sono in uno stato di incoscienza tale da non poter distinguere i mobili della _mia_ stanza. Erano circa le otto. Corsi in bagno per fare una doccia veloce e poi indossai dei vestiti comodi per stare in casa, ma contemporaneamente non troppo orribili… ero pur sempre un ospite. Presi quindi dall'armadio un paio di pantaloncini jeans e un top bianco con delle fantasie nere ai lati.

Scesi al piano inferiore e mi diressi verso la cucina. I miei due coinquilini dormivano ancora. Aprii il frigo ed estrassi delle uova e del bacon. Apparecchiai la tavola, mentre tutto era in padella e subito, iniziai a servire il cibo. Poi, versai del succo di frutta nei bicchieri e corsi al piano di sopra.

Incontrai Chad che stava uscendo dalla sua camera, intontito.

- Buongiorno! - dissi ridendo. I suoi capelli erano spettinati, diversi dal solito. Vedendoli sempre così perfetti, stavo iniziando a credere che fossero ordinati e pettinati di natura.

- Buongiorno anche a te! - rispose semplicemente sorridendo. _Aveva un tale dolce sorriso_… mi schiaffeggiai mentalmente.

- Uhm… ho preparato la colazione. E' già tutto in tavola. Vado a svegliare Charlotte. -

- Wow. Grazie. - Corse giù. _Fame mattutina?_

Entrai nella camera di Charlotte. Era così carina mentre dormiva… chi non vorrebbe una sorellina così?

- Charlie, sveglia. E' mattina. La colazione è pronta. - le dissi a voce bassa per non farle prendere un colpo.

- No, ho sonno… Fammi dormire ancora… - supplicò nel sonno.

- Beh, - aggiunsi un tono convincente e persuasivo - non credo che tu voglia perdere i tuoi cartoni preferiti che stanno trasmettendo in TV… - spalancò gli occhi. Aveva funzionato.

- Sono sveglia! - urlò e scese subito dal letto. La presi in braccio: non ero convintissima del suo "sono sveglia", sembrava infatti barcollare un po'.

Chad aveva quasi finito la sua colazione. - Grazie per averci aspettato. - gli dissi con sarcasmo. Lui si mise a ridere, mentre Charlie, ancora in braccio a me, iniziò a dimenarsi nel vedere tutto quello che avevo cucinato, in tavola.

La lasciai andare e ci sedemmo attorno al attorno al "banchetto" che avevo preparato con cura.

- Devo dire che non era niente male per una Random. -

- E' una sorta di complimento? - _Davvero Chad, davvero?_

- Sì. Comunque, credo di saper fare di meglio. - Affermò lui.

Perfetto, il suo lato da attore snob stava ricomparendo. Adoro il sarcasmo.

- Bene, a pranzo cucinerai tu! - _Ah! Vediamo che combinerai!_

- Bene, ci sto. -

- D'accordo. -

- D'accordo. -

- Bene! -

- Be - Chad non riuscì a finire la sua famosa battuta a causa della forte risata di sua sorella. - Voi due siete così buffi! - dichiarò tra le risate. Coinvolse nella risata pure noi. _Questa, si prospetta essere una bella giornata._


	6. Giorno 2, parte 2: Segretamente sposati?

**Come avevo promesso, ecco un capitolo più lungo xD**

**_Ci sarà molto Channy!_ ;D**

**Demi-fan-forever, ti posso aiutare io con l'italiano se vuoi! xD**

**Comunque buona lettura! **

**Manu*  
**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

Questa, si prospettava essere una bella giornata. L'inizio era stato fantastico. Prima, la vista di Sonny con quel delizioso completino che mi ha intontito per un attimo, se era possibile intontire più di quanto già lo ero; seconda cosa, l'ottima colazione; terza cosa, la "sfida" che Sonny mi aveva lanciato. CDC cucinerà il pranzo e anche gli chef di tutto il mondo si complimenteranno con lui. _Ok, d'accordo. Ho esagerato._

Entrai nel soggiorno dove stavano sedute Sonny e Charlie a giocare con dei pupazzi.

- Che ne dite di un pic-nic? - _Oh Dio, parlo come Sonny adesso?_

Sunshine, il mio soprannome per lei _mentalmente_ è quello, mi guardò con incredulità, ma poi aprì la bocca per rispondere. Immediatamente la richiuse e si limitò ad annuire. _Wow, che avrò detto di così sconvolgente?_

Charlotte saltò in aria e abbracciò la mia gamba destra. "Pic-nic! Pic-nic!" urlò questa parola tra i salti di gioia e le risa un paio di volte, ma dopo cadde per terra come se fosse terminato un improvviso effetto di overdose di zucchero. La osservai scioccato.

- Comunque, - rivolsi lentamente lo sguardo verso Sonny - preparerò io quello che mangeremo, come accordato. - Sonny rise e dandomi un colpetto sulla spalla esclamò: "Buona fortuna!" e si diresse al piano superiore. La osservai camminare e poco dopo, ritornato sulla Terra, osservai Charlie che adesso aveva lo sguardo fisso sulla TV. _Inquietante_.

Rimasi in cucina per circa un'ora o due, tanto che Sonny mi diede per disperso.

Comunque sia, preparai il pranzo e, sinceramente, non fu semplice, ma ne rimasi soddisfatto. _Munroe, mi sa proprio di aver vinto la sfida! _Riposi le prelibatezze (che modestia!) nel cestino da pic-nic. Uscii dalla cucina e mi diressi verso il soggiorno.

- Andiamo ragazze! -

- Finalmente! - esclamarono loro in coro, scoppiando a ridere.

- Oh, scusate. Devo prendere la borsa. Aspettatemi. - continuò Sonny.

- E chi si muove! -

- Pff. Bene. -

- Bene. -

- Bene. -

- STOP! - una tenera vocina urlò seccata. Poi, due piccole braccia si aprirono davanti a me. Era chiaro che voleva che la prendessi in braccio. Adesso, tenevo lei con una mano e il cestino con l'altra. Mancava però qualcosa. Le chiavi della macchina. Per fortuna, riuscii ad individuarle sul tavolo del soggiorno e, avendo le mani ingombrate, le afferrai con la bocca.

Sonny, appena scesa, scoppiò a ridere come se stesse assistendo ad un numero del circo, con una scimmia su un monociclo. (Eh?)

- Lo trovi divertente? - borbottai sentendo il sapore del metallo tra i denti.

- Sì. - rispose semplicemente lei, fingendosi seria.

Sonny's POV

Dopo il confortevole giretto nella *tosse* fantastica *tosse* macchina di Chad, arrivammo in un parco non molto lontano da casa. Sentire i rumori della natura mi rilassava, soprattutto con una buona compagnia…

- Mettiamoci lì. - Chad gridò indicando un vecchio albero enorme.

Sistemammo la tovaglia e lo "chef" del giorno estrasse il cibo dal cestino. Wow, panini. Più di un'ora per prepararli. Mostrai un'espressione delusa sul volto.

- So a cosa stai pensando, Munroe, "panini? Che delusione!" - _Mi legge nel pensiero adesso? Spaventoso._

- Ma, - continuò - questi panini sono speciali. Contengono ingredienti italiani di prima scelta. Carne, formaggi vari, pomodori, cipolle, pepe, - lo interruppi.

- Ok, d'accordo. Ti credo. Ho una fame da lupi! - dichiarai. Senza nemmeno accorgermene, Charlotte aveva divorato già metà del suo panino. _Questi due mi mettono paura_. Addentai il mio panino. Era buono. Come fare un complimento ad un attore snob bevuto di sé stesso senza aumentare il suo già smisurato ego?

- Uhm. Pensavo peggio. - _Ottima trovata, Munroe._

Il solito sorriso CDC si piazzò sul volto di Chad e continuò a mangiare in silenzio.

Appena finito, Charlotte si mise a giocare con un bambino mentre io e Chad rimanemmo da soli sul prato.

Posammo tutto dentro il cestino e involontariamente, le nostre mani si sfiorarono. Mai sentito parlare di quelle scintille, fuochi d'artificio, campane ecc.? Ecco, io li sentii tutte assieme. Il mio viso diventò rosso cremisi.

- Allora… - iniziò lui.

- Allora? -

- Piaciute le prelibatezze? -

- Che modestia, Cooper. Comunque, non erano male. - Sorrise.

- Chad?-

- Sì? - Improvvisamente il suo sguardo si bloccò su di me. Fissai come incantata i suoi meravigliosi, luminosi (plurale!) occhi blu. Ooops. Lo sentivo sempre più vicino, credevo di stare per svenire. Mancava poco affinché le sue labbra toccassero le mie. Il mio cuore batteva a mille, il mio respiro completamente bloccato.

- Chad! Sonny! - la magia si spezzò. Ci allontanammo bruscamente l'uno dall'altra. Ero un po' delusa quanto scioccata. _CHAD DYLAN COOPER HA CERCATO DI BACIARMI?_

Chad's POV

Ero quasi sul punto di baciare Sonny Munroe, la ragazza dei miei sogni, quando fui interrotto da una voce chiamare i nostri nomi. Avevo perso la mia occasione. Mi girai e vidi la biondina di So Random, Tawni (sì, ricordavo il suo nome giusto perché Sonny la nominava spesso) che si avvicinava con stupore.

- Che ci fate qui? - domandò. _Cosa ci fai TU qui! _Sonny arrossì un po', giusto per l'imbarazzante situazione.

- Uhm. Noi stiamo… facendo un pic-nic. - risposi naturalmente.

- Grazie Capitan Ovvio! Ho visto la tovaglia e il cestino. Ma, perché? Voi due, da soli? - Il suo sguardo si fece più cattivo. _Aiuto_.

Ripresi parola. - In effetti, non siamo soli, siamo qui con… -

- AAAAH! - Charlotte corse da me urlando, attaccandosi al mio braccio. - Ho visto un ragno gigante! - I suoi occhi erano pieni di terrore.

- Un momento… Chi è questa bambina? Oooh! - _Avrà capito?_

- Voi due siete segretamente sposati e avete adottato una bambina! - _No, non ha capito._

Io e Sonny la guardammo scioccati.

- E'. La. Sorella. Di. Chad! - Sushine le rispose seccata e alquanto infastidita.

- Lei mi sta aiutando a farle da baby-sitter. - dissi io. Sonny annuì.

- Oh. - _Spero che Tawni abbia finalmente capito. _- Comunque, vi tengo d'occhio! - Fece il gesto del "vi-tengo-d'occhio" portando due dita agli occhi. Almeno se ne era andata, ma la cosa non prometteva nulla di buono. Charlie si staccò dal mio braccio. Mi fissò con gli occhi gonfi e pieni di lacrime. - Voglio andare via! - Bambini! Basta poco per spaventarli. Un momento, _ha detto ENORME RAGNO?_

- Subito Charlie. Prendi il cesto.- Il resto della giornata fu tranquillo. Eravamo tornati a casa distrutti. Arrivata l'ora di dormire, diedi un bacio a Charlotte e mi diressi verso la mia camera, incrociando Sonny. Entrò nella sua stanza, lasciando la porta un po' aperta.

- Buonanotte, Chad. -

- Buonanotte, Sunshine. -

_Dannazione_.


	7. Giorno 3, parte 1: Il vestito perfetto

**Ecco il settimo! E' più corto ç_ç Ma non temete, l'ottavo sarà lungo come il sesto xD**

**AlwaysLiveLaughandLove, ti posso aiutare davvero quando vuoi! XDD**

**Comunque, crepi! :D (sì, si dice così!)**

**In questo capitolo c'è una novità: il punto di vista di Charlotte! Spero che vi piaccia xD**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

Quella mattina mi svegliai felice. Era già il terzo giorno che abitavo in casa Cooper ed era stato parecchio divertente. Non riuscivo più a smettere di pensare a quel quasi-bacio di ieri. Nessuno di noi due ne ha parlato o minimamente accennato. Sarà stato un momento. Sospirai tra i miei pensieri. Restava il fatto però, che la sera precedente Chad mi aveva chiamata "Sunshine" o forse dovrei dire che mi aveva chiamata così "Chaddy"? Ahah.

Mi alzai dal letto alle 7:42. Sì, sono una precisina… Ero sicura che dormissero ancora tutti. Con mia grande stupore però, notai che qualcuno era già sveglio. Chi era? Sfortunatamente però, sebbene la risposta più semplice alla domanda sarebbe stata "Chad" o "Charlie" - e la più corretta sarebbe stata la numero 1 - credei che si trattasse di un ladro o roba simile. Accidenti al mio pessimismo!

Qualcosa o meglio, qualcuno, mi toccò la spalla. Svenni dalla paura (l'esagerazione è un mio difetto).

Aprii gli occhi dopo circa un minuto, trovandomi la faccia bagnata e una testa davanti la mia con un viso preoccupato direi.

- Sonny, finalmente! Mi ero seriamente preoccupato! -

- Mi dispiace, Chad. Non volevo farti prendere un colpo. Credevo fossi un ladro! - esclamai.

- Non sono così stupido da rubare in casa mia, Munroe! - risi alla sua battuta.

- Sai cosa intendevo! -

- Hai qualcosa per farmi riprendere? Ho un gran mal di testa. - Speravo in qualcosa di zuccherato.

- Lo shopping? - _Eh?_

- Prego? Credi che basti lo shopping per far riprendere una ragazza? - Lo guardai con incredulità.

- Non è così? -

- Sai, Cooper. Hai una strana considerazione delle persone e del mondo in generale, ma credo che tu abbia trovato l'attività giusta per oggi! -

- Evviva! Si va a fare shopping! - Charlotte strillò da dietro la porta.

- Da quanto tempo sei qui? - Le chiesi.

- Da pochi minuti. Volevo vedere se vi scambiavate delle paroline dolci. Sai, Chad era così in pena per te. Per svegliarti a provato anche a - Chad corse verso di lei e le mise la mano sulla bocca. _Che bizzarra famiglia!_

Come programmato andammo a fare shopping in un enorme centro commerciale. Dapprima ci fermammo a comprare dei giocattoli per Charlie, anche se pensavo che quelli che possedeva già bastassero per i bambini di un'intera scuola.

Subito dopo, mi fermai a guardare la vetrina di un negozio e rimasi incantata nel vedere un abito esposto. Era bellissimo. Tutto rosso, di raso, con una cintura nera a metà busto. Era senza maniche e arrivava un po' sopra il ginocchio.

- Ti dispiace se entro? - chiesi a Chad.

- No, fai pure. -

Charlotte notò i miei occhi fissi su quel vestito e mi confidò: - Secondo me, ti starebbe bene. -

- Credi? - La piccolina annuì.

Appena entrai e lo vidi appeso, cercai subito la taglia e, cosa più unica che rara in un periodo di saldi, c'era.

- Finito? - Una piccola vocina impaziente chiamava fuori dal camerino. - Eccomi. -

Mi guardai allo specchio e rimasi stupefatta. Il vestito era davvero meraviglioso.

- Come ti sta bene! - Gli occhi di Charlotte si illuminarono di stupore.

**Charlotte's POV**

Notai Chad entrare nel negozio. _No, no, no_.

Non poteva vedere Sonny con quel vestito in quel momento. Ci voleva la giusta occasione! Bisognava mandarlo via. Chiesi a Sonny di aspettarmi un attimo (tanto era troppo presa dal vestito!) e corsi da Chad.

- Vai via! - Gli urlai contro.

- Perché? - Mi chiese lui, stranito. Iniziai a spingerlo fuori. _Perché non puoi vedere la ragazza che ti piace (andiamo, lo sanno tutti!) con __quel__ vestito in __questo__ momento!_

- Perché… no. - Lo spinsi via e guardandomi scioccato borbottò: - Ok. - _Menomale!_

Sonny pagò il suo vestito e uscimmo dal negozio. Come posso trovare il modo per farglielo indossare?

Mi venne un'idea.


	8. Giorno 3, parte 2: Pfft! Io? Geloso?

**Ta-dà! Ecco l'8° capitolo! :D**

**Come promesso, è più lungo u.u**

**Sarà molto Channy u.u**

**p.s. Sono curiosissima di vedere l'episodio di Halloween! :D Sarà divertente e poi c'è Work of Art! Chi è eccitato come me? :)**

* * *

**Charlotte's POV**

_Sono un genio_. Eravamo arrivati a casa da un pezzo. Sonny e Chad si sedettero sul divano davanti la TV a sgranocchiare pop-corn. Seriamente?

Riempii i miei occhi di lacrime. Lo facevo spesso per convincere mia madre a comprarmi qualcosa o a cucinarmi qualche buon piatto, come le patatine fritte!

- Chad, - misi tristezza nella mia voce. - mi annoio. - continuai.

Mi guardò male. Capii che lui aveva capito che volevo qualcosa. Era più facile con la mamma…

- Facciamo qualcosa? - Sonny si alzò. - Giochiamo un po'? -

- No! - Risposi urlando. Mi fissarono come se fossi pazza.

- Uhm, mi chiedevo se potessimo uscire a mangiare una pizza. Ho tanta voglia di mangiarne una! -

Chad mi diede una pacca sulla spalla. - Sempre la solita golosa! - borbottò. _Ahah, come no. **[A/N: "come no" = "of course" :)]**_

Il piano "metti Sonny e Chad insieme" parte 1, è completo. _Siamo solo all'inizio!_

**Sonny's POV**

Aprii il mio armadio e lo osservai a lungo, non sapevo cosa mettere. Elegante? Casual?

I miei occhi si posarono sul sacco nero proveniente dal negozio dove avevo comprato il vestito. No, no. Non potevo mettere quello.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta. - Avanti. - La piccola Charlotte entrò nella mia camera. Indossava un vestitino bianco con dei piccoli fiori rosa e una piccola fascia fucsia in vita. _Aww, che carina!_

- Sonny, non ti sei ancora vestita? - Non so mai cosa rispondere alle domande con risposta troppo ovvia.

- No. - Mi sedetti sul letto.

Sorrise. Non ne capii il motivo. Puntò il sacco. - Perché non metti quel vestito? - Camminò verso il sacchetto nero, lo aprì delicatamente ed estrasse l'abito.

- No, non posso. Non sarà troppo elegante? -

- No, non lo è. Andremo in un posto di classe. - _Mmh._

- E' troppo scollato. -

- Metti un copri spalle. - Ancora una volta aveva ragione.

- E'… troppo corto. -

- Andiamo, hai 17 anni! E' perfetto. - _Intelligente per avere solo cinque anni._

- D'accordo. - risposi. Sorrise ancora. Presi un copri spalle nero dall'armadio e mi andai a cambiare.

Infine, un paio di scarpe con il tacco non molto alte e una collana con delle piccole perle nere che arrivava giusto al di sopra del vestito. Afferrai una porchette rossa e uscii dalla mia stanza.

**Chad's POV**

Perché le ragazze ci mettono così tanto a prepararsi?

Ero già pronto da mezz'ora. Avevo messo un paio di jeans neri e una camicia grigia. Non volevo essere troppo elegante, né troppo sportivo! CDC non deve sentirsi MAI fuori luogo. Guardavo l'orologio con impazienza, Charlie mi aveva messo fame con tutti quei discorsi sulle pizze.

Sentii dei passi provenire dalle scale, mi avvicinai, la mia bocca assunse la forma di una "O" e spalancai gli occhi. La mia… ehm… Sonny, era stupenda. Quel fantastico vestitino rosso le andava alla perfezione.

Mia sorella si avvicinò a me e mi bisbigliò qualcosa. - Basta sbavarle addosso, Chad! - rise e mi fece l'occhiolino. Per fortuna Sonny non aveva sentito. Non avevo afferrato la battuta. Comunque sia, Sonny si avvicinò.

- Complimenti, ti sta bene. - Le sorrisi, cercando di non sporgermi in avanti per darle un bacio. Si limitò a rispondere con un "grazie", arrossendo.

Appena arrivati un ristorante-pizzeria italiano, da perfetto gentleman, la feci sedere a tavola mentre Charlotte continuava a ripetere a bassa voce: "parte 2 completa!". _Eh?_

Dopo l'ordinazione iniziammo a scherzare e parlare, come mai, effettivamente, avevamo fatto.

Il problema arrivò, appena notai un cameriere poco più grande di me, mettere gli occhi su Sonny.

- Questa deliziosa pizza alla deliziosa signorina! -

- Signorina, vuole ancora dell'acqua? -

_Pff. Ma chi si crede di essere? _Sarebbe potuta essere la mia ragazza, no? Lui invece, continuava senza problemi a farle complimenti e lanciarle delle occhiatine. E lei, sorrideva in risposta ai complimenti.

Non è che fossi geloso, è solo che… mi dava fastidio. Ma andiamo, chi prendo in giro, era gelosia!

Feci cadere "accidentalmente" il mio bicchiere d'acqua durante una loro conversazione sul Wisconsin. _Quando diamine c'erano arrivati? _

Romeo andò subito a prendere un mocio per pulire a terra, mentre mia sorella lo guardava ridendo con soddisfazione. Lo odiava pure lei?

Adesso, dovevo mettere in atto la seconda parte del mio piano. Presi la mano di Sonny. - Sonny, che bell'anello. Mi ricorda uno che aveva la mamma un tempo, vero Charlie? - La guardai con la speranza che avesse capito la giusta risposta. -Oh, sì. - Mi fece l'occhiolino. _Ripeto, si vede che è mia sorella!_

Appena il cameriere tornò, trovò la mia mano che teneva quella di Sonny e vidi una scia di delusione nei suoi occhi. Raccolse tutto in fretta e andò via. _Evvai!_

- Chad, uhm… - Sonny aveva una faccia color cremisi. - Mi stai ancora tenendo la mano… - _Ooops._

- Scusa. - Le lasciai delicatamente la mano, se pur non volessi farlo.

- Finalmente quel tipo è andato via! - Charlie sospirò. Feci cenno di sì con la testa e sul viso di Sonny si formò un sorriso enorme, in parte compiaciuto.

- Dì un po', Cooper. Eri geloso? - Iniziò a fissarmi. _Dannazione, ha capito tutto!_

- Pff. Io? Geloso? Prego? - Arrossii. - CDC è centomila volte meglio di quel tipo. -

Sonny sospirò seccata. Una delle mie tipiche battute era la cosa migliore per uscire da quella situazione imbarazzante. Continuammo la nostra cena in pace e subito ritornammo a casa. Charlotte si era addormentata sui sedili posteriori della macchina. Invece, Sunshine, stava quasi per appisolarsi sul finestrino.

- Sei un idiota. - Rise.

- Scusa? -

- Lascia perdere. - continuò. - Grazie per la bellissima serata, mi sono divertita. - Le sorrisi e appena aprii la bocca per rispondere, notai che si era già addormentata.

Parcheggiai la macchina fuori casa mia.

Le scostai i capelli e le bisbigliai: - Prego, Sunshine. -

* * *

**Per i non-italiani: se c'è qualcosa che non riuscite a tradurre, ditemelo e vi darò la traduzione :D**


	9. Giorno 4, parte 1: Dov'è Charlie?

**Ciao a tutti! :D**

**Allora, ecco qui il capitolo 9 u.u Avrei voluto metterlo ieri ma ero impegnata con la mia one-shot (che ho pubblicato :D)**

**Spero che vi piaccia!**

_Volevo fare un piccolo appunto:_

_to LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate: "scostai" (that come from the verb "scostare") means "to brush" (actually, the past form of it)._

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's POV**

Qualcuno mi picchiettava sulla spalla. Nel sonno, sentivo una piccola e dolce voce familiare.

- Sonny! Svegliati! - Mi svegliai bruscamente.

- Charlie? Che ore sono? - borbottai mezza addormentata.

- Sono quasi le nove. La colazione è pronta! Ha cucinato Chad. - _No, stavolta non gli farò i complimenti!_

Notai che avevo l'abito della notte scorsa. Evidentemente qualcuno mi aveva trasportata fino alla mia camera. "Qualcuno" è il mio soprannome per "Chad". Arrossii al pensiero.

- Magari prima mi cambio in qualcosa di più confortevole. - Charlotte fece cenno di sì con la testa, convinta anche lei che fosse una buona idea.

Indossai un semplice vestitino giallo, adatto alla mia personalità. C'era disegnato sopra un sole e un'enorme scritta che diceva "Sunshine". Mi ricordai del mio soprannome di qualche sera prima. Sorrisi.

Scesi al piano di sotto, affamata. Appena Chad mi vide scoppiò a ridere, non gli chiesi il perché, era ovvio.

- Bel vestito, Sunshine! - commentò.

Devo ammettere che la colazione era ottima, tuttavia, non commentai.

- Che si fa oggi? - chiesi con voce allegra.

- Andiamo al mare. Charlie è d'accordo con me. E' una giornata perfetta. - _Avevo portato il mio costume?_

Sì, ce l'avevo. Sono sempre organizzatissima.

- Uhm. E' un'ottima idea. Andiamo! - Charlie batté le mani come segno di felicità.

Corsi al piano di sopra. Avevo un solo due pezzi giallo, simile al giallo del mio vestito, con delle piccole perline azzurre che fungevano da decorazione. Era uno di quelli che si allacciavano attorno al collo. Il sotto, aveva due fiocchetti ai lati, di un giallo più scuro rispetto al resto, quasi arancione.

Infilai un vestitino corto senza bretelle, arancione. Ero finalmente pronta. Avevo tutto: cellulare, occhiali da sole, tovaglia e un buon libro. Genere comico, naturalmente!

Legai i capelli con un elastico in una coda di cavallo, di fretta, scendendo le scale.

Chad e Charlie erano pronti, ovvero, Charlie era pronta, Chad continuava a pettinarsi i capelli davanti allo specchio. Sospirai seccata. _Non cambierà mai!_

Notò che ero scesa. - Andiamo? - mi chiese.

- Non chiederlo a _me,_ Cooper. Sei tu quello che si sta ancora pettinando. - sbuffai.

- Sai che non è semplice mantenere questa acconciatura? -

- Come vuoi. - uscii dalla porta, prendendo una conversazione con Charlotte su un argomento trovato in pochi secondi.

**Chad's POV**

Sonny strillò da fuori casa. - Chad! Apri la macchina! -

- Arrivo! - uscii dalla porta. _Non puoi cercare di ignorarmi Sonny, prima o poi avrai sempre bisogno di chiedermi qualcosa! Pfft._

La spiaggia era stupenda. Il mare piatto, l'acqua calda. Il cielo azzurro, poco nuvoloso. Il sole arrivò dopo circa un quarto d'ora.

Appena scelto il punto giusto, piantai l'ombrellone sulla sabbia mentre Sonny e Charlie sistemavano le tovaglie; o meglio, Charlie metteva le tovaglie e Sonny le aggiustava.

Iniziai a togliermi la maglietta e appena finito, notai che anche Sonny aveva tolto il suo vestitino, rivelando il suo corpo perfetto e un grazioso bikini di un colore adatto a lei. _Questa ragazza sta tentando di uccidermi?_

Mi fissò per un attimo e abbassò lo sguardo.

- Mi stavi fissando, Munroe? -

- Nei tuoi sogni. - prese un tubetto di crema solare, ne mise un po' nelle mani e cominciò a spalmarsela.

In effetti, scottarsi con una pelle tanto chiara come la sua è semplice… Comunque. Charlie mi afferrò la mano.

- Chad, andiamo a farci un bagno! - Mi girai verso Sonny.

- Sonny, non vieni? -

- Uhm.. sto un po' qui a prendere il sole. - _Queste ragazze! Fissate con la tintarella! Pfft._

Charlie mi fece cenno di abbassarmi e mi bisbigliò qualcosa all'orecchio. Come al solito, ottime idee. Risi in modo perfido.

**Sonny's POV**

- Sonny, non vieni? - Chad mi chiese con voce gentile. _Non sono molto brava a nuotare e non voglio farglielo sapere._

- Uhm.. sto un po' qui a prendere il sole. - _L'ho scampata._

Nessuno rispose. Mi voltai e vidi i fratelli Cooper confabulare qualcosa. Ritornai nella mia precedente posizione, ignorandoli.

Improvvisamente mi sentii sollevata da terra. Aprii gli occhi.

- Chad, cosa _diavolo_ stai facendo? -

- Il sole? Davvero Sunshine, davvero? - Detto così in effetti, aveva senso. E' come dire che il sole prende il sole.

Gli misi le braccia attorno al collo per non cadere.

- E adesso cos'hai intenzione di fare? - Ero davvero preoccupata. Charlotte rise per tutta la scena.

- Oh, lo vedrai. - _Sorriso cattivo, sorriso cattivo: aiuto!_

Iniziò a correre fino alla riva, facendo smorfie di tanto in tanto a causa della sabbia bollente.

- Pronta? -

- No! -

Ignorò la mia risposta e iniziò a correre dentro l'acqua, schizzando ovunque, per poi lasciarmici cadere dentro.

Riemersi dall'acqua, completamente bagnata e gocciolante.

- Chad Dylan Cooper! - gli urlai contro.

- Mi dica. - rispose cercando di trattenere le risate.

- Non credo ci sia bisogno di parlare. - mi guardò incuriosito e preoccupato. Gli schizzai dell'acqua di sopra e lui iniziò a fare lo stesso. Esattamente come due bambini.

Ad un tratto, scomparve sott'acqua. - Chad? - lo chiamai spaventata.

Qualcosa mi afferrò la caviglia, portandomi giù.

Uscimmo dall'acqua contemporaneamente e lui scoppiò a ridere. Gli diedi uno sguardo seccato.

- Aspetta, - si avvicinò a me. - hai un'alga tra i capelli. -

**Chad's POV**

Cercai di toglierle l'alga dai capelli e una ciocca le scese sul viso. Gliela portai dietro l'orecchio e le sorrisi. Mi avvicinai ancora di più, sporgendomi in avanti, sempre più lentamente, chiudemmo gli occhi entrambi involontariamente. Mancava davvero pochissimo affinché si chiudesse lo spazio tra di noi.

- Chad! Sonny! - _Dejà - vu._

La gente sbaglia sempre momento: perché non arrivare qualche minuto dopo per così darmi la possibilità di completare il mio lavoro o qualche minuto prima per evitare di darmi una delusione?

Mi voltai. Rieccola: Tawni.

- Che ci fate qui? - Chiese curiosa la biondina.

- Stiamo facendo un bagno? - _Adoro rispondere con l'ovvio._

Sonny sospirò. - Siamo qui con Charlie. - Tawni assunse un'espressione di chi non sa di cosa si stia parlando.

- La sorella di Chad… - spiegò Sonny.

- Oh, e allora la bambina dov'è? -

Io e Sonny ci guardammo per un attimo, poi posammo lo sguardo sulla spiaggia e poi ancora l'uno sull'altra.

Uscimmo fuori dall'acqua urlando. - Charlie! Charlie! -

Sentii Tawni urlare qualcosa da lontano, ma sinceramente non mi importava sapere cosa. Dovevamo trovare Charlie.

La cercammo ovunque. Ci sedemmo un secondo, disperati.

Sonny non respirava quasi più, a me invece mancava l'aria già da un pezzo.

- Scusate, - alzammo lo sguardo e vedemmo una signora sulla quarantina, davanti a noi. - quella bambina è vostra, vero? - Indicò la riva. Charlie stava giocando con un bambino. Mi sentii sollevato.

- Sì, sì, signora. - Sonny prese parola. - Credevamo di averla persa. - Stavo riprendendo conoscenza.

- Oh, sì. Stava giocando con mio figlio ma si era persa in spiaggia e vi abbiamo cercati… -

- Grazie tantissimo, signora. - Sospirò.

- Cercate di controllarla meglio. Siete dei suoi parenti? Escludo che voi siate i genitori, data l'età. -

- Sì, infatti. - Sonny arrossì.

Iniziai a parlare io stavolta. - Io sono il fratello. - le sorrisi in modo sforzato.

- Aww. Che carini. Tu e la tua fidanzata vi prendete cura di lei? - Diventai rosso dalla testa ai piedi e lo stesso fu per Sonny. - No, no, lei n-non è la mia f-fidanzata. E' una mia amica. - Il mio sorriso era più forzato di quello di prima. - Oh, capisco. - Disse poco convinta, subito dopo ci guardò un attimo e sorrise come se avesse capito la situazione.

- Adesso fareste meglio a parlare con lei. - Annuii, seguito da Sonny.

Corremmo da lei e la abbracciai. - Oh cielo, Charlie. Ci ha fatto prendere un colpo, non farlo mai più. Sai cosa poteva succederti? - La mia voce si fece più alta sull'ultima parte. Il che, spaventò Charlotte che scoppiò a piangere; corse verso Sonny e lei la prese in braccio.

- Sshh, non piangere, - le sussurrò. - Chad era solo preoccupato per te. -

Poi, si voltò verso di me. - Magari sii meno duro la prossima volta. - Non sapevo che rispondere, ero ancora scioccato dall'esperienza.

- Ok, lo sarò. - Dissi accarezzando la testa di Charlie.

- Chi vuole un gelato? - Sonny propose.

- Io! - Io e la mia sorellina urlammo in coro.


	10. Giorno 4, parte 2: Vecchi ricordi

**Ecco il capitolo 10! :D Scusate il ritardo! :/**

**Questo capitolo sarà un po' più triste, ma non vi preoccupate! **

_ LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate: I'll send you the words Google Translate didn't translate via pm, ok?_

Oh, quasi dimenticavo, ho visto l'episodio Halloween qualche giorno fa pure io. E' stato divertentissimo, ma Chad c'era pochissimo! ç_ç Adesso aspetto Sonny with a 100% chance of meddling! ;D

**Commentate! :DD**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

Dopo una doccia, scesi al piano inferiore e notai che Charlie stava guardando la TV. Sonny , invece, era ancora sotto la doccia.

Mi sedetti accanto mia sorella, toccando i miei capelli, per verificare se fossero completamente asciutti.

La TV stava trasmettendo So Random!

Davano l'episodio con lo sketch su Mackenzie Falls, o meglio "Mackenzie Stalls". _Pff, che banalità_.

Continuai comunque a guardarlo. Insomma, volevo vedere Sonny con la divisa di Falls!

Mi chiedo ancora perché non abbia accettato la mia proposta di unirsi a noi, è un'ottima attrice. E' sprecata a Chuckle City!

- Questo è So... Mackenzie! - Charlie rise.

- La smetti di fondere i nomi dei nostri show? -

Fece il broncio. - E' divertente! Ho fuso anche i vostri! - Puntò me e poi il piano di sopra, indicando cioè Sonny. La domanda che pensai di fare fu "Cosa?" ma quella più ovvia era... - Perché? -

- Perché tutte le coppie famose hanno un loro nome! -

- Ma noi non siamo una coppia! -

- Certo, certo. Ti piace "Channy"? - Suonava bene.

Sospirai. - Carino. -

**Sonny's POV**

Bussai alla porta della stanza di Chad senza rendermi conto che fosse aperta. Entrai.

- Chad, hai un phon? - nessuna risposta. In effetti infatti, non c'era nessuno.

Ne approfittai e curiosai un po' nella sua camera. Era molto... "Chad". I muri erano pieni di sue foto (compresa quella di Mackenzie Falls che ormai agli studios ero abituata a fissare... volevo dire, vedere).

Continuai ad osservare ogni singolo poster fino a quando arrivai alla fine della parete e, proprio lì, vidi un mio poster preso da Tween Weekly. _Chad ha un mio poster?_ Sorrisi, mordendomi il labbro. _Aww_.

Aveva anche un enorme letto da una piazza e mezza. _Sempre eccessivo, Chad! _C'era anche una piccola scrivania con un computer e, anche se sembra difficile da credere, una libreria. Con dei libri!

Spostai lo sguardo su una delle mensole e notai una piccola cornice con una foto di un uomo sulla quarantina che somigliava parecchio a Chad. Girai la cornice e lessi sul retro: _"Jack Dylan Cooper, Los Angeles, 2002"_. Sentii dei passi dietro di me.

- Cosa diavolo ci fai qui? - Chad mi tolse la foto dalle mani e la rimise al suo posto.

- La tua gentilezza mi commuove, Chad. - Mi diede uno sguardo seccato. - Avevo bisogno di un phon, ho dimenticato il mio. -

- Un secondo. - Camminò verso il suo bagno e tornò con quello che desideravo in mano. Lo ringraziai.

- Non per essere indiscreta, ma potrei farti una domanda? -

- Dimmi. - Mi sembrò preoccupato.

- Chi è l'uomo nella foto? - Notai un velo di tristezza nei suoi occhi.

- Mio padre. - Si diresse verso la scrivania ed estrasse qualcosa dal cassetto.

- Devo portare questo a Charlie. - Mi mostrò una pallina di gomma colorata.

- Non vive più qui? - ripresi il discorso di prima.

- Chi? - _Vuole prendermi in giro?_

Presi fiato. - _T u o - p a d r e!_ - scandii bene le parole per rendere più semplice il concetto.

- Oh, non ti scaldare. - La luminosità dei suoi occhi era scomparsa.

- Comunque, no, non si è trasferito. - guardò la foto. - E' venuto a mancare pochi anni fa. Questa foto è di pochi anni prima la sua morte. Non ha moltissime foto, non amava farsi fotografare. - sorrise ricordando questa sua caratteristica. - Chad, mi dispiace tantissimo. Non volevo rattristarti, sono sempre un'impicciona! - Scosse la testa. - No, non lo sei, non ti preoccupare. - Gli sorrisi e gli accarezzai la spalla, per confortarlo.

Si sedette sul letto. I suoi occhi erano vuoti, inespressivi, avevano perso emozione. - Tre anni fa, -_ continuò, mi sedetti accanto a lui _- un uomo ubriaco alla guida, si schiantò contro l'auto di mio padre, che tornava dal lavoro. - _Una lacrima scese sul suo viso._ - I medici dissero che non c'era più nulla da fare. - Per quanto si trattenesse, scoppiò in lacrime. Lo abbracciai; adesso la tua testa era sulla mia spalla. - Sshh, non fare così. -

Riprese a parlare; la sua voce era ovattata a causa della mia maglietta su cui teneva ancora il viso. - Lui era praticamente tutto per me, eravamo molto uniti. Mi seguiva sempre nel mio lavoro. Era il mio eroe. -

Tolsi le mie braccia che lo stavano avvolgendo, per guardarlo negli occhi.

- So che è sempre difficile quando si perde una persona cara, ma devi sapere che resterà sempre nel tuo cuore e ti proteggerà in qualsiasi momento. - Rise, asciugandosi gli occhi. - Per quanto tutti continuiate a ripeterlo, io non credo a queste sciocchezze. Nessuno potrà mai ridarmi i suoi abbracci e il suo affetto paterno. - Sospirai.

- Forse hai ragione, nessuno potrà mai sostituirlo e tu non puoi farci nulla; tieni sempre la sua immagine viva nella tua mente, parlagli, ti sentirà comunque. - Annuì. - E soprattutto, - puntai verso il suo petto - tienilo nel tuo cuore. -

- Lo faccio già. - gli sorrisi. - Bravo ragazzo! - Mi alzai e mi riabbassai di nuovo per dargli un bacio sulla guancia. Iniziai a camminare verso la porta. - Sonny? - Mi voltai. - Sì? -

- Grazie. Sai, non ne parlo mai con nessuno. -

- Allora perché hai scelto me per parlarne? - Lo guardai incuriosita.

- Perché so che tu per gli altri ci sei sempre e dai ottimi consigli. - La sua sincerità mi fece arrossire. Uscii dalla stanza con il sorriso sulle labbra. _Chi sapeva che CDC fosse così fragile?_

**Charlotte's POV**

_Credo che vada tutto liscio come l'olio. _Al momento, "Channy" stava parlando nella camera di mio fratello.

Chad aveva la testa sulla spalla di lei, stava piangendo.

Mi fa soffrire vederlo così. Mi parla sempre di nostro padre e so che ogni volta, cerca di trattenere le lacrime, ma con scarsi risultati. Non riesce mai a finire di raccontare un episodio: si allontana e si chiude in camera sua. Io non ricordo bene mio padre, è morto quando avevo solo due anni, ma nella mia memoria ho delle immagini di lui e mio fratello insieme che scherzano, si abbracciano o giocano a basket.

Sonny gli diede un bacio sulla guancia e si avvicinò alla porta. Non potevo farmi vedere, che figura che avrei fatto! Camminai velocemente verso la mia stanza, cercando di fare il meno rumore possibile.

Bacio sulla guancia e abbraccio. Il piano "metti Sonny e Chad insieme" fase 3 è completo!


	11. Giorno 5, parte 1: CDC a lavoro!

**Ciao a tutti! Scusate se non ho pubblicato per un po' di tempo dei nuovi capitoli, sono stata impegnata con le mie one-shot! (Se volete, potete leggerle u.u)**

**Questo sarà un capitolo abbastanza divertente e... Channy (era scontato)! **

**Spero vi piaccia! :D  
**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

L'indomani mattina mi svegliai e preparai la colazione. Charlie scese dopo qualche minuto. Stava piangendo. - Tesoro, che succede? - Il mio tono di voce era uguale a quello di una madre in pensiero per la propria bambina. La presi in braccio.

- Mi fa male la testa! Forte forte! - Le asciugai le lacrime.

- Oh, tranquilla. Mettiti a letto, ti porto qualcosa di caldo, che ne dici di un tè? - Annuì. La portai in camera sua e incontrammo Chad. - Che c'è? - notò gli occhi rossi di Charlotte. _Aww, che bravo fratellone_.

- La tua piccola sorellina ha un forte mal di testa. Le preparo qualcosa di caldo per portargliela a letto, tu va' a mangiare, è tutto pronto. - Si mise una mano sulla testa aggiungendo un tono drammatico. - Oh, credo di avere il mal di testa pure io, perché non ti prendi cura pure di me? - Sospirai.

- Sta' zitto e vai a mangiare. - Scoppiò a ridere e iniziò il suo cammino verso la cucina.

- Aspetta un momento. - urlai dietro di lui.

- Cosa? -

- Visto che tua sorella è fuori gioco, dopo dovrai aiutarmi tu! - mi fissò. - Per cosa? -

- Vedrai. - portai Charlie nella sua stanza, lasciando Chad canticchiare una musichetta inquietante, legata alla mia precedente affermazione.

Dopo circa venti minuti, andai in soggiorno, dove Chad stava giocando con il cellulare, disteso sul divano. Glielo presi dalle mani. - Hey! - esclamò. Posai il suo telefono sul tavolo. Estrassi un foglietto dalle mani e glielo diedi. - Cos'è? - si mise in posizione seduta e mi fissò quasi impaurito.

- Questo è il 5° giorno che sono qui e nessuno ha ancora fatto le pulizie. Quindi, oggi, ci occuperemo dei lavori domestici. -

- Eh? -

**Chad's POV**

_Lavori domestici? E' impazzita? _Scoppiai a ridere.

- Non farò lavori di casa nemmeno pagato! -

Mi guardò con i suoi stupidissimi adorabili occhi da cucciolo. _Dannazione! Come resisterle?_

- Daaaai! **[A/N: dai = come on :)]**- mi guardò dritto negli occhi. Non potevo fuggire.

- D'accordo! - risposi ormai messo sotto pressione.

- Vedrai che ci divertiremo! -

- Scusa, qual è la tua idea di divertimento? -

Rise. - Io sono una comica, devo trovare _sempre_ il lato divertente di ogni cosa! - disse enfatizzando il _sempre_. Sorrisi alla sua risposta pronta e assurdamente logica.

- Da dove iniziamo? - Osservai la lista.

- Dai piatti! - _Non capisco perché tutta questa eccitazione._

- In effetti non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno se ieri sera avessimo usato quelli di carta. - replicai. Sbuffò. **[A/N: past form of "sbuffare" = "to snort". So, she snorted. xD]**

- Questo è il ringraziamento per averti fatto mangiare meglio! - rispose con la sua solita prontezza.

Andammo in cucina. Si fermò e iniziò ad osservarmi.

- Così ti sporcherai, metti un grembiule! -

- Un che? - Sospirò e mi infilò un orribile grembiule da cucina.

- Non voglio mettere un grembiule! - cominciai a toglierlo, ma mi guardò, _ancora_, con gli occhi da cucciolo.

- Va bene, lo lascio. - Tanto nessuno lo verrà a sapere, pensai.

- Dì "cheese"! - Avevo pensato male. Mi scattò una foto con una macchina fotografica di cui ignoravo la provenienza.

- CHE FAI? - urlai arrabbiato.

- Immortalo un momento indimenticabile e terribilmente divertente. - lei rise, con la sua contagiosissima risata. - Non ti preoccupare, non la manderò a Tween Weekly. - continuò. _Menomale!_

Iniziò con le istruzioni. - Io lavo, tu asciughi. - Mi porse un asciugamano e mise un prodotto per lavare i piatti su una spugnetta.

Finimmo in poco tempo, usando comunque molta cautela. Per fortuna, infatti, tutto rimase intatto. Credevo di aver portato degli enormi massi per 200 km, non avevo mai fatto nessun tipo di lavoro di casa.

- Brava, Sonny. Almeno c'è qualcosa che sai fare. - _Adoro provocarla_. Ma stavolta, fui punito. Prese della schiuma dal lavandino e me la mise sui capelli, i _miei_ capelli!

- Questo non dovevi farlo! - Assunsi un'espressione cattiva. Aprii il rubinetto e le schizzai dell'acqua come vendetta.

Mi ricoprì di schiuma. Rideva come una bambina.

Mi venne una geniale idea; gettai le braccia attorno a lei e la strinsi forte. Mi allontanai dopo qualche secondo. Era piena di schiuma anche lei. - Adesso siamo pari! -

Scioccata, si guardò un attimo. - CHAD! - iniziai a correre inseguito dalla brunetta. - Corri fin quando puoi! -

Andai in soggiorno e mi nascosi dietro il divano. Sentì i suoi passi nella stanza, respirava a fatica per la corsa.

- Chad, dove sei? - strillò ancora.

Camminò in giro per la stanza e si avvicinò al punto in cui ero nascosto.

Le comparsi alle spalle e l'afferrai dalla vita. - Lasciami! - cercò di liberarsi, ma la gettai sul divano. Iniziai così a farle il solletico. - _Non_ - iniziò una frase tra le risate. - _è_ - continuò. - _giusto_! - finì. La solleticai più forte. Continuai fino a quando non implorò: - Basta! - però, terminai dopo quasi un minuto.

Respirò profondamente, cercando di riprendersi. Si mise seduta.

- E adesso? - chiesi.

- Si passa l'aspirapolvere! - Misi la testa tra le mani.

_Quando finirà questa tortura?_


	12. Giorno 5, parte 2: Chad l'eroe di casa?

**Devo scusarmi se è da un po' che non aggiorno, sono stata impegnata con la scuola :(**

**Ecco il 12° capitolo! :D Spero vi piaccia! **

**E****' un capitolo un po' particolare xD Ci sono tutti gli orari delle varie scene. Ho messo anche la forma americana per l'orario, per non creare confusione per i non-italiani! ^^**

_**Peace out, suckhas!**_

* * *

**Chad's POV**

_15:30 [3.30 p.m.]_

- Chad, alzati dal divano! La pausa è terminata! - _Come urla!_

- Ho appena finito di mangiare! -

Si mise davanti a me con le mani sui fianchi. - Appena? E' stato un'ora fa! - Chiuse gli occhi prima di pronunciare la frase, come usa fare di solito mia madre, quando si arrabbia con me.

- Che c'è adesso? - Chiesi seccato. Pensavo che i lavori fatti durante la mattinata fossero già stati abbastanza.

- Dobbiamo lavare per terra! -

- C-cosa? - _Shock_.

- Stai zitto e obbedisci! - _Oww_!

_16:15 [4.15 p.m.]_

Finii di lavare il pavimento della cucina, del bagno e della mia camera. Sonny mi stava distruggendo.

- Chad, dobbiamo spolverare i mobili. - Mi prese la mano e mi portò in soggiorno.

- Sono allergico alla polvere. - Finsi uno starnuto, sperando che la bevesse. **_[A/N: "bere" means "to buy (believe)" here :D]_**

Mi ignorò. - Iniziamo! - Urlò invece.

_16:40 [4.40 p.m.]_

_Scriverò un testamento a breve_.

- Finito! - dichiarò Sonny, soddisfatta. _Il testamento può aspettare_.

Mi gettai sul divano, seguito da Sonny, stranamente stanca.

- Guardiamo un po' di TV? - proposi. Lei annuì e poggiò la testa sulla mia spalla. Ne approfittai e le misi un braccio attorno le sue.

_17:50 [5.50 p.m.]_

- Questo è il film più noioso che io abbia mai visto! - mi lamentai.

- Ma che dici? E' stupendo. Così romantico! - Stava praticamente sognando ad occhi aperti. Sospirai.

Il momento si fece imbarazzante quando i due protagonisti si baciarono. Insomma, io e Sonny eravamo ancora abbracciati!

- Ma che razza di bacio è? - commentai, per togliere tutti i pensieri dalla mia mente.

Mi guardò male. -Perché?-

- Tre secondi? Pfft. Davvero? - Mi colpì il braccio, abbastanza violentemente. _O forse sono io che mi faccio male facilmente? _

- E' un bacio molto romantico e dolce! - sospirai ancora. _Ragazze!_

Nessuno di noi due disse più una parola.

_18:05 [6.05 p.m.]_

Apparvero i titoli di coda. - Finalmente! - esclamai, come se avessi aspettato questo momento da una vita. Sonny stava piangendo. - La prossima volta, puoi anche andartene! Non puoi lamentarti durante tutto il corso del film! - Si staccò da me e mi guardò attendendo una risposta o, per meglio dire, attendendo un litigio. - Per tua informazione l'ho visto solamente per stare un po' con te! - _L'ho detto ad alta voce?_

Un sorriso compiaciuto comparve sul suo volto. - Cosa hai detto? -

Charlie, per grazia di Dio, entrò in camera, salvandomi da quella situazione.

Sonny si alzò e si avvicinò a lei. - Come stai, Charlie? - Charlie le sorrise in modo adorabile. - Meglio! - Sorrise anche Sonny, con uno di quei sorrisi che adoro; uno di quelli che mi fanno perdere la testa; uno di quelli che non vorrei vedere per non perderla; uno di quelli che comunque, testa persa o meno, mi illuminano la giornata.

**Sonny's POV**

_01:30 [1.30 a.m.]_

Non riuscivo a dormire. Pensavo e ripensavo a quel pomeriggio. Era stato tutto magnifico. Il film, le braccia di Chad attorno a me tutto il tempo e quello che mi aveva detto. _Chad prova qualcosa per me?_ La stessa domanda mi affollava la mente, quasi come se fossero milioni di pensieri diversi.

_01:45 [1.45 a.m.]_

Sentii uno strano rumore sordo provenire dal piano di sotto. Mi si fermò il cuore, respiravo a fatica.

_Sono sempre stata una fifona! _Andai nella stanza di Chad, quasi correndo, per non fare brutti incontri nel tragitto. Gli scossi forte la spalla. - Chad, Chad! - gli bisbigliai. - Baciami, Sunshine. - _Oh mio Dio!_ Stava sognando me? "Baciami"? Nonostante la proposta allettante, decisi di svegliarlo dal sogno e quindi, lo colpii al braccio. Si svegliò di colpo.

- Sonny che accidenti.. - Gli misi la mano sulla bocca. - Ho sentito dei rumori di sotto! - cominciai a piangere. Mise la sua mano tra i miei capelli, per tranquillizzarmi un po'. - Sonny, calma, vado a vedere. -

- No, non farlo! - Lo tirai verso di me e gli gettai le braccia attorno al collo. Non volevo gli succedesse qualcosa.

- Non è che è tutta una scusa per farti abbracciare? - mi staccai immediatamente da lui.

- Bene, sai che ti dico? Vai giù e se è un assassino, digli che ha il mio permesso per ucciderti! - gli urlai a bassa voce. Chad non potette rispondere: si sentì un piccolo scricchiolio e la porta si aprì improvvisamente. Urlai come in uno di quei film horror. - Sonny! Chad! - Charlie venne verso di noi e salì sul letto. Mi ripresi.

- Charlie che ci fai qui? - chiese Chad.

- Ho sentito dei rumori, ho paura. - rispose a bassa voce, terrorizzata.

- Stessa barca. - Le confidai.

Chad si alzò dal letto. - Siete paranoiche, andrò a vedere di persona! - Prima che io potessi distoglierlo da quell'idea per me folle, scomparve nel buio. Strinsi forte Charlotte che stava piangendo, seguita da me.

_01:50 [1.50 p.m.]_

- Ragazze, - annunciò una voce, quella di Chad. - erano semplicemente dei giocattoli di Charlie caduti per terra. -

- Oh. - Rispondemmo noi in coro.

Tremavo ancora. - Non c'è nulla di cui aver paura. - Mi assicurò lui.

- Posso stare qui stanotte? - Charlotte pregò.

- Posso anch'io? - Supplicai.

Guardò Charlie, intenerito. - Sì e, - si voltò poi verso di me - certo. - Sorrise. - Il letto è abbastanza grande da contenere tutti e tre. -

Charlotte gattonò dal centro del letto fino al lato sinistro, lasciando me nel mezzo. - Io mi metto qui! - Disse contenta, facendomi l'occhiolino. _Cosa vorrebbe significare? _

Ci sistemammo come programmato e Chad spense le luci. Sentii il suo braccio attorno alla mia vita, stringermi e portarmi più vicina al suo petto.

_Rieccomi qui: tra le braccia di Chad Dylan Cooper._


	13. Giorno 6, parte 1: Che imbarazzo!

**Grazie a xcrazygirlx e LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate per il commento! :D**

_**LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate: Google Translate translated "Chad" with "Ciad" because it thought it was the African country lol You should review in english, it'll be more **_**_understandable for me =D_**

**Ecco il secondo capitolo! :D

* * *

**

**Sonny's POV**

Mi svegliai con una piacevole sensazione di calore. Avvertivo qualcosa attaccata a me. Aprii gli occhi piano piano, fino a spalancarli. Avevo accennato alla mia "tontità" mattutina. Avevo Chad accanto a me e dall'altro, Charlie, raggomitolata su sé stessa. Ricordai tutto quello che era successo la sera precedente e mi calmai, dopo il terribile shock nel vedere il viso del biondo attore.

Nonostante fossi sveglia, rimasi ancora un po' nella posizione in cui ero. Ma subito, sentii Chad muoversi.

Rimasi immobile per non svegliarlo completamente. Adoravo fissarlo mentre dormiva così tranquillo e beato come un bambino e, in particolare, adoravo le sue braccia calde che mi avvolgevano come se fossero una coperta.

Chiusi gli occhi, fingendo di dormire, ma ne riaprii uno per "spiarlo". Vidi le sue palpebre alzarsi molto lentamente, scoprendo i suoi occhi color del mare.

Notò il mio occhio aperto, sebbene l'avessi richiuso subito. Un sorriso apparve sul suo volto. - Buongiorno. - mi sussurrò. Riaprii gli occhi. - Buongiorno. -

Sentii che il suo braccio lasciò la presa. Tolse lentamente le lenzuola che lo coprivano, si alzò e rimase seduto sul letto. Spalancai gli occhi alla vista.

- CHAD! Perché non hai la maglietta? Ieri sera avevi il pigiama! - gli dissi arrabbiata e imbarazzata, a bassa voce, per non svegliare Charlie.

- L'ho tolta stanotte. C'era un caldo tremendo. Sai com'è, eravamo in tre in un letto dove, _di solito_, dormo da solo… - lo disse come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.

- D'accordo, lasciamo perdere. - sbuffai, cercando di guardare altrove.

- Ma scusa, te ne sei accorta solo ora? - Vidi, con la coda dell'occhio, che si voltò verso di me.

- Certo. _Di solito_, non guardo sotto le coperte per vedere se le persone hanno la maglietta o no! - risposi seccata alla sua domanda idiota. - Perché avrei dovuto? - continuai.

Alzò il sopracciglio, mantenendo un'espressione da "è ovvio!".

Sospirai. - Non rispondere. - continuai a fissare la porta, per non posare il mio sguardo su di lui. Mi alzò il mento con il pollice e rivolsi i miei occhi verso di lui. - Oh, andiamo Munroe. Non sono così male! - _Idiota_. Afferrai il mio cuscino e lo colpii sulla faccia. Fece un'espressione infastidita, mordendosi il labbro.

- Sai che adoro citarmi, - riprese - quindi ti dico che _questo non avresti dovuto farlo_! - _Dejà - vu. Aiuto!_

Pensai avrebbe ripreso di nuovo a farmi il solletico, che io soffro terribilmente.

Iniziai quindi a muovermi verso i piedi del letto, ma Chad afferrò entrambi i miei polsi e mi mise distesa, posizionandoli accanto alla mia testa. Spinse il suo busto obliquamente su di me, con il suo viso sopra il mio. Avevo il cuore che mi batteva ad una velocità pari ad una macchina da corsa. Mi fissò con un'aria da "ti ho incastrato!". Mi sentivo paralizzata.

All'improvviso, Charlie si mosse e lui, avendo paura che si svegliasse, mollò la presa e ormai libera, scivolai sotto il suo petto, lasciandolo sopra al nulla.

Scesi dal letto. - Vado a preparare la colazione! - Si lasciò cadere sul letto, rotolando per stare coricato sulla schiena. Uscii dalla porta, ma subito rientrai e non potei fare a meno di notare l'espressione delusa e arrabbiata di Chad.

- E… uhm… infila una maglietta. - Consigliai, sull'uscio della porta. Annuì semplicemente e rise per qualche secondo, consapevole del mio imbarazzo.

_Direi un inizio di giornata niente male_.

**Chad's POV**

_D'accordo_. Può andare bene una volta, due volte, ma addirittura TRE? Non ho mai visto un bacio così ostacolato nemmeno a Mackenzie Falls, o perlomeno, i momenti erano interrotti da questioni serie!

Non a causa di biondine _impiccione_, amiche della ragazza che stai cercando di baciare, che si trovano al _momento sbagliato_ nel _posto sbagliato_ o per colpa di movimenti nel sonno di una bambina di cinque anni._ Dannazione! Mi serve un piano._

Infilai una maglietta a caso e scossi la piccola Cooper, per svegliarla. - Charlie, alzati! - Non usai delicatezza stavolta. Si mise in piedi e mi guardò male, sebbene avesse ancora gli occhi mezzi chiusi. - Perché urli così? - mi domandò. _Forse perché sono stufo di tutte queste stupide interruzioni?_

- Non ti svegliavi e così sono passato alle maniere forti. - Si ributtò sul letto a peso morto. La presi in braccio e quasi, si riaddormentò sulla mia spalla.

Arrivato giù, la feci sedere al tavolo mentre sotto al mio naso passava un delizioso profumo proveniente dalla cucina…

**Charlotte's POV**

Come in questi ultimi giorni, mangiai la colazione preparata da Sonny. Ma c'era qualcosa di diverso: durante la colazione non parlò nessuno.

Chad e Sonny si limitavano a "sorridere e annuire" mentre raccontavo loro qualcosa di divertente sui miei amichetti. C'era imbarazzo nell'aria.

Prima Chad arrabbiato e seccato, dopo il silenzio. _Sarà successo qualcosa?_

- Sonny, hai pensato a cosa potremmo fare oggi? - chiesi prendendo un sorso della mia aranciata.

- Uhm… in effetti no. Ti va di magari, uhm, - Guardò verso l'alto, alzando le spalle. - cucinare qualcosa di particolare? - _Un'idea gustosa!_

- Perché non facciamo dei biscotti? - proposi. Sonny tornò sulla Terra, i suoi occhi scintillavano.

- Hai ragione! Che ne dici di qualche biscotto al cioccolato? - Disse, con il viso illuminato.

- Avete del cacao? - continuò. Annuii. - Sì. Mamma ne tiene sempre per me! - Le diedi un sorriso da un milione di dollari. Ero eccitata all'idea di mangiare dei dolci.

- Posso aiutarvi pure io? - chiese una terza voce.

Sonny sorrise in modo un po' sforzato e si schiarì la voce. - Perché no? -

_Si mangiaaaa!_


	14. Giorno 6, parte 2: Sapor di cioccolato

**Ecco qui il 14° capitolo! Scusate il ritardo! xD **

**Commentate! In questo capitolo c'è una sorpresa! ;D_  
_**

**_MCDlover: in realtà tu hai letto fino al 16° capitolo! ù_ù _**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

Aprii la dispensa, il frigo e controllai su tutti gli scaffali per trovare gli ingredienti per i biscotti.

_Farina_: c'era. _Burro_: c'era. _Uova_: c'erano. _Cacao_: C'era. _Wow, Charlie aveva ragione. Ce n'era abbastanza per fare cento biscotti._

Gli occhi della piccola biondina diventarono luccicanti alla vista del cacao; quelli del ragazzo accanto a lei lo erano sempre. Ma ritornando ai biscotti, iniziai a versare gli ingredienti in una grande ciotola e dopo aver bene mescolato, massaggiai l'impasto ottenuto. Così, lo misi in frigo per poco più di mezz'ora.

Appena pronto, Charlie e Chad mi diedero una mano a modellare i biscotti. Optammo per la tipica forma di cerchio, eccetto per due "speciali" a forma di cuore. Idea di Charlotte, ovviamente.

- Oh no! - si lamentò lei. Mi fece preoccupare.

- Charlie, che succede? - Abbassai gli occhi su di lei e vidi il suo faccino triste.

- Devo andare a vedere i cartoni alla TV, non posso aiutarvi a mettere ordine. - _Ottima attrice. La recitazione è di casa?_

- D'accordo, - sospirai - vai. Buon divertimento! - scherzai infine. Dopotutto non si può negare lo svago ad una bambina, giusto?

Uscì correndo dalla cucina, quasi scivolando sul pavimento sporco di farina.

- Che ne dobbiamo fare di questo cacao rimasto? - mi chiese Chad, infilandosi un dito carico di cacao in bocca.

- Wow, Chad. Non sapevo fossi così goloso. - ignorai la sua domanda, soffermandomi solo su quello che avevo visto.

- Beh, stando con Charlie, che ne mangia in grandi quantità, dopo un po' ci fai l'abitudine e ti ritrovi dipendente dal cioccolato. - rispose con semplicità. Risi alla sua confessione.

Iniziai a passare uno strofinaccio sul tavolo tutto sporco di farina e cacao. Ma, sfortunatamente, forse per la troppa forza che ci misi o per la fretta, mi cadde dalle mani, atterrando sul pavimento.

Mi abbassai per prenderlo e l'ultima cosa che so è che fui interamente ricoperta da cacao.

**Chad's POV**

Dovevo ancora avere la mia vendetta. Così, "chiesi aiuto" al cacao rimasto. Appena Sonny si abbassò per prendere lo strofinaccio, rovesciai il contenuto della ciotola su di lei, coprendole tutti i capelli e la schiena. Si alzò furibonda e posò lo strofinaccio sul tavolo in modo così violento da creare una piccola nube di farina. Scoppiai a ridere.

- Avevi programmato tutto! - urlò lei.

- No, non è vero! - mentii, cercando di smettere di ridere.

- Cosa ci vedi di tanto divertente? - urlò come una matta, mentre la mia attenzione era rivolta solo ai suoi deliziosi capelli, letteralmente.

Ignorai quindi la sua domanda, rispondendo con un'affermazione:

- Adesso non sono solo i tuoi occhi ad essere color cioccolato. - Le feci l'occhiolino e lei arrossì. _Basta così poco per calmarla?_

Andò verso il lavandino, cercando di scrollare il cacao dai suoi capelli; nel mentre io, quatto quatto, raggiunsi la porta e la chiusi a chiave, nascondendo quest'ultima.

C'era un'altra cosa che non avevo ancora avuto:_ il mio bacio_.

**Sonny's POV**

- Chad, - mi voltai verso di lui, disperata. - il cacao non si toglie! - si avvicinò a me, mettendomi una mano nei capelli, - Fa' vedere. - mi osservò attentamente e me li scosse un po'. Vedevo dei granellini scendere dalla mia testa e ne rimasi incantata, soprattutto vedendo quel raggio di sole che penetrando dalla finestra, li illuminava; però, non erano le uniche cose che illuminava: accarezzava anche i nostri volti.

I capelli di Chad erano più dorati che mai e i suoi occhi risplendevano. Notai che si avvicinavano sempre di più, sebbene adesso fossero chiusi; io chiusi anche i miei per istinto.

Sentii un paio di morbide labbra incontrare le mie; riuscii perfino a sentire i granelli di cacao che graffiavano le mie labbra. Un bacio perfetto, magico e al _sapor di cioccolato_. Avvertii un braccio stringermi la vita **_[A/N: "vita" in this case means "waist"]_**, per portarmi più vicina e portai le mie dita tra i soffici capelli color oro. _Mi perdonerà per averglieli toccati._

Dopo qualche secondo, ci staccammo per mancanza d'aria e ci guardammo negli occhi ridendo, come se avessimo vinto alla lotteria. - Wow. - dissi, tornando alla realtà. Era davvero l'unica cosa che ero in grado di dire. Ero senza parole.

- Finalmente! - esclamò lui vittorioso.

- Il quarto è stato senza interruzioni. - gli bisbigliai.

- In effetti, questo, uhm, sarebbe il quinto. - Lo guardai stranita, facendo un calcolo mentale: il pic-nic, la spiaggia, quella stessa mattina e adesso. _Non fa quattro?_

- Quando sei svenuta, - continuò - ho cercato di darti un bacio, ma Charlie è entrata e... - lo fermai.

- Capisco - Sospirai. Ci fu un minuto di silenzio, davvero imbarazzante.

- Comunque, - disse lui. - sai di cioccolato. - mi diede un sorriso genuino, non uno di quelli di CDC.

- Ma davvero? - scherzai io, provocandogli un improvviso attacco di risate.

- Comunque, - cominciai la frase allo stesso modo, imitandolo - questo bacio non ti salverà dalla mia vendetta! - spalancò gli occhi e gli buttai addosso un pugno di farina, prima che potesse reagire, spalmandogliela sul viso e sulla maglietta. Aprì gli occhi, con le ciglia tutte bianche e con una risatina cattiva, fece lo stesso. La battaglia andò avanti per un po', fino a quando non mi attaccai a lui per un altro bacio, più corto del precedente, e stavolta, al sapore di farina.

Decisi che era l'ora di uscire dalla cucina. Cercai di aprire la porta, ma era chiusa.

- Chaaaad! - lo guardai male, immaginando che fosse lui il colpevole. Rise alzando le mani, recitando la parte dell'innocente. - Dammi la chiave! -

**Chad's POV**

Frugai in tasca, ma non la trovai. Entrai nel panico. - Dove accidenti è la chiave? - chiesi ad alta voce, praticamente a me stesso.

- Adesso come usciamo? - continuai, terrorizzato. Pensavo già di chiamare i pompieri.

Sonny fissò la finestra con un'aria da una che ha appena avuto un'idea geniale. - Beh... - _Oh, no!_

_

* * *

_

_**ehehe :D Qual'è l'idea di Sonny? **  
_


	15. Giorno 6, parte 3: Due biscotti speciali

_**Ciao!**_

_**Scusate l'eccessivo ritardo. Ecco il 16° capitolo!**_

_**LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate: don't worry! I don't care much about this story anymore... There aren't italian readers :/ I'm writing my multi-chapters in english right now, I don't know if you've seen my stories. ^^ Anyways, thank you for reviewing!**_

_**- Manu**_

* * *

**Chad's POV**

- Non ci pensare neanche! - le dissi fermamente.

- Dai, Chad. Qual è il tuo problema? - mi chiese come se non fosse ovvio.

- CDC _NON_ esce dalle finestre! - _Beep. _I biscotti erano pronti. Sonny si mise i guantoni da forno e li tirò fuori. Sembravano deliziosi.

Poi si avvicinò alla finestra con in mano la teglia ed affermò in modo convincente, imitandomi: - Se CDC NON esce dalle finestre, CDC rimarrà qui. - Guardai verso l'alto, sospirando.

- D'accordo! - le dissi rassegnato, mentre sul suo viso si formò un sorriso compiaciuto.

- Tieni questa. - mi diede la teglia; sentii, improvvisamente, le mie mani bruciare e la riposai subito sul tavolo. - Ouch! E' bollente! - corsi a sciacquarmi le mani con l'acqua gelida nel lavandino, soffiandoci sopra di tanto in tanto.

Sonny si mise una mano sulla bocca, cercando di trattenere le risate. - Ridi, ridi. - sbuffai, con le mani rosse.

Mi accarezzò il viso con il guantone da forno con una finta faccia triste, facendo il broncio con il labbro inferiore. - Aww, povero Chad! - Sorrisi alla sua messa in scena.

Lei fece lo stesso, mostrando i suoi bianchissimi denti.

- Adesso metti questi. - comandò, togliendosi i guantoni.

Mi spiegò la "delicata procedura" per uscire di casa. Uscì prima lei, poi le ridiedi i guantoni e le passai la teglia, infine uscii io.

Adesso eravamo nel giardino, chiusi fuori casa, tutti coperti di cacao e farina e con dei biscotti in mano.

_Beh sì, cose che capitano tutti i giorni. _

Bussammo alla porta quattro o cinque volte, ma nessuno rispondeva. Ci sedemmo sugli scalini davanti la porta con i gomiti sulle ginocchia e la testa tra le mani. Lasciai uscire un sospiro di noia.

- Nell'attesa mangiamo i biscotti? - proposi affamato.

Sonny annuì e allungando la mano sulla teglia, prese un biscotto a caso. Ironia della sorte, prese proprio quello a forma di cuore e lo stesso feci io, senza accorgermene.

- Chad? -

- Hmm? -

- Sul mio biscotto c'è un incisione. - mi avvicinai a lei per osservarlo meglio.

Il suo diceva "CDC". Mi guardò male. - Scrivi il tuo nome pure sui biscotti? - mi guardò incredula.

- Non ho fatto io quel biscotto, è stata Charlie! - Mi auto-eliminai dalla lista dei sospetti.

- Oh, - disse come risposta. - magari ha scritto anche le sue iniziali sul tuo. - ipotizzò e io scrollai le spalle. Girai il biscotto e lessi ad alta voce "SM". - SM? Oooh! - ci guardammo scioccati.

- Questi biscotti "speciali" erano per noi? - chiese lei.

- E perché sono a forma di cuore? - aggiunsi io.

Alzò il sopracciglio, - evidentemente lei ci vuole insieme...-

- Dici? - morsi il mio biscotto.

- Ehi! - esclamò lei, abbassando il mio braccio, per fare in modo che non mangiassi più.

- Hai staccato un pezzo di S! - urlò ancora, guardando il biscotto con delusione.

- Ti do il permesso di mangiare una delle mie due C! - Mi guardò negli occhi, con sorrisetto cattivo.

- Perché mangiare il biscotto quando posso fare questo? - prima che potessi rispondere, pressò le sue labbra contro le mie. Stavamo recuperando i quasi-baci davvero bene.

La afferrai con entrambe le braccia per spingerla verso di me, mentre le sue dite scorrevano dalla mia guancia ai miei capelli. Quando si staccò per un attimo da me, la presi in braccio e la portai sul prato.

Mi attorcigliò ancora le sue braccia attorno al collo per un altro bacio. La sentivo sorridere.

Dopo un altro minuto, ci distendemmo sull'erba, senza fiato.

Scoppiamo entrambi a ridere, forse per la felicità o forse senza un preciso motivo.

Ad un tratto, ebbi la sensazione di vedere un flash. Mi guardai attorno, ma non vidi nessuno. Sonny notò il mio turbamento.

- Che succede? - domandò preoccupata, rivolgendo lo sguardo verso di me.

- Ho visto un flash, ho paura che ci sia qualche paparazzo. - _Dannazione. _Le afferrai la mano e la guidai verso la finestra del soggiorno, chiusa anche quella. _Ma guarda un po'. _

Bussai più forte che potevo e per fortuna, Charlie mi sentì. Spalancò la finestra e ci fissò perplessa.

- Ragazzi, che ci fate fuori? -

- Ti spieghiamo dopo. Svelta, apri la porta d'ingresso. - corse come un fulmine ed entrammo dentro. Chiudemmo la porta e ci appoggiammo a questa, scorrendo giù verso il pavimento. Senza fiato, ancora.

Charlie ci diede uno sguardo stranito e sconvolto.

Si mise le mani sui fianchi; sembrava mia madre, in una versione scuola materna. - Allora? -

- Ecco, - iniziai, ma Sonny mi interruppe.

- Il genio di tuo fratello ha dimenticato dov'era la chiave della porta e siamo rimasti chiusi in cucina. - Ci guardò ancora con aria interrogativa, avrei dovuto spiegarle perché avevo chiuso la porta a chiave... Non era una buona idea.

- Ehm. Sonny voleva dire che siamo rimasti chiusi, - mi voltai verso di lei, con i denti stretti - _non so come _e non sapevo dove fosse la chiave di riserva. -

- Oh. - adesso le avevo chiarito le idee, mentendole. Cambiò espressione in una ancora più interrogativa. Oh, cielo. Mi sa che è troppo intelligente.

- E i biscotti dove sono? - chiese. No, non lo era così tanto. Aspetta un momento-

Ci guardammo negli occhi. - I BISCOTTI! - urlammo in coro.

_Adesso chi va a prenderli?_

_

* * *

_

**_They forgot cookies outside! D:_**

**_hahahha Review! =P_**


	16. Giorno 6, parte 4: Sposati davvero?

**Hey :D**

**Ecco il capitolo sedici! Spero che apprezziate xD**

**Ne approfitto per dire che aggiornerò Someone you can't have presto! Sto lavorando sull'8° capitolo!**

**Beh, che dire. Buona lettura!**

**Manu**

* * *

**Chapter 16 – "Davvero (segretamente) sposati?" **_(Giorno 6, parte 4)_

Sonny's POV

Presi un altro pezzo del mio biscotto portando la mano davanti la bocca per comportarmi più educatamente. - Grazie per aver preso i biscotti da fuori, Charlie! - le dissi. Inghiottì il suo boccone.

- Prego. Avevo tanta voglia di mangiare. Ma perché non potete uscire in giardino? - Chiese curiosa; Chad mi permise di raccontarle tutto.

- Ecco, vedi. Siamo quasi sicuri che fuori c'è qualche fotografo e non vogliamo fornirgli ulteriore materiale. - Si limitò semplicemente a rispondere con un - Oh. - Non so se è troppo piccola per comprendere bene o non sapeva effettivamente cosa dire.

Strofinò le mani l'una con l'altra, per eliminare i residui dei biscotti e mi tirò la gonna. - Sonny, - mi guardò tutta contenta. - vuoi giocare con me? -

Chad sorrise. - Io sono bandito dai giochi? - le chiese con finta tristezza.

- Diciamo[*]. Sono cose da ragazze. - rispose seria. Sentii Chad emettere un suono a malapena, credo fosse uno "wow".

Quando Charlie mi prese la mano e mi portò nell'ipotetico posto dove avremmo dovuto giocare, lui si alzò semplicemente e prendendo una lattina di Coca Cola, si sedette davanti la TV in soggiorno.

- Sonny, giochiamo a truccarci? - urlò Charlie, come se le fosse venuto un improvviso colpo di genio.

Risi alla sua richiesta così dolce, da tipica bambina che vuole giocare a fare la grande.

- Certo,- le risposi, ma subito ricordai una cosa. - ma non ho tanti trucchi con me perché… - mi interruppe,

- Usiamo quelli di mia madre. - Rimasi un po' perplessa.

- Credi che voglia? - storsi la bocca, poco convinta.

- Sì, certo. Vieni con me. - Mi lasciai trasportare da Charlotte in un'enorme stanza, sconosciuta per me fino a quel momento.

Restai incantata di fronte alla bellezza della camera per qualche secondo, ma Charlie mi fece uscire dallo stato di trance.

- Prendo la trousse [*]. - corse verso il bagno che c'era dentro la stanza, ne avvertivo i piccoli passi all'interno.

Osservai il comò. Era pieno di foto del padre di Chad e di una bellissima donna, lasciai per scontato fosse la madre. Anche lei aveva qualcosa in comune con Chad, riuscivo a percepire dalla foto il suo stesso sguardo. Rimasi particolarmente affascinata da una foto. Due giovani sposi disposti frontalmente l'uno con l'altra, si sorridevano tenendosi le mani. Era una scena meravigliosa: pur non conoscendo i genitori di Chad, notavo la felicità che esprimevano i loro occhi. Chissà come sarà stato per la signora Cooper perdere il marito, lo stesso uomo che in quella foto appariva così vivo e pieno di gioia. Pensare a tutto ciò, mi lasciò una strana sensazione.

Spostai il mio sguardo sul vestito da sposa: senza spalline, con il busto volutamente stropicciato e la gonna lunga tutta volant dietro, che si stringevano pian piano che si arriva alla vita [*].

_Se un giorno dovessi sposare Chad, indosserei un abito del genere. Aspetta, sposare Chad? Ancora non usciamo ufficialmente insieme e già penso al matrimonio?_

Per fortuna, Charlotte mi distolse dai miei pensieri; aveva in mano una trousse nera gigante. Doveva essere una di quelle per professionisti. Sorrisi con tenerezza.

- Tua madre è una bella donna, Charlie, davvero. Adesso capisco da chi hai preso. - Abbassò lo sguardo, arrossendo un pochino. Tipico quando si fa un complimento ad una bambina! Borbottò un grazie, credo.

- Visto che bell'abito che ha lì? - indicò la foto del matrimonio. Ripresi a sognare. - Già. - Sospirai.

- Vuoi vederlo? So dove lo tiene. - non potei aprire bocca, scappò via verso l'armadio e uscì fuori un'enorme scatola bianca. C'era una scritta sopra che diceva: "Abito da sposa del matrimonio di Margaret." Evidentemente quello era il nome della madre di Chad.

Charlie aprì lo scatolone. Esitai per un attimo, ma la curiosità era troppa. Presi il vestito da due lati e lo sollevai. - Lo vuoi provare? - mi chiese battendo le mani con eccitazione. Mi morsi il labbro inferiore.

- No, no. Non posso. Non ho il permesso di tua madre. Mi sembra scortese. - mi fece gli occhi da cucciolo.

- E' un gioco, su! - mi incoraggiò. Ero troppo tentata. - D'accordo. - Charlotte riprese a sorridere e corsi a cambiarmi.

- Splendido! - esclamò Charlie appena mi vide. Mi guardai allo specchio, non riuscivo a smettere di sorridere. Avevo un sorriso così grande tanto da pensare che la mia faccia non avrebbe più potuto contenerlo. - Ti sta benissimo! - continuò.

- Adesso vado a prendere una cosa. - Si allontanò dalla stanza, lasciando la porta semi-chiusa. Improvvisamente la porta si aprì di più.

- Ragazze volevo sapere se… WOAH! - Chad mi guardò dall'alto in basso, incantato.

Indicò il mio vestito, continuando a fissarmi. - Idea di Charlie? Se sì, darò a quella ragazzina un abbraccio, adesso. - Ridacchiai. _Che tenero._

- Lo prenderò come un complimento. - gli dissi.

- Fammi finire, - continuò. - sei meravigliosa. - Adesso nemmeno due facce avrebbero potuto contenere il mio sorriso. Portai una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio. - Grazie. -

Iniziò a camminare verso di me. - Ti sposerei anche subito. - mi confidò.

- Punti in alto, Cooper. -

- Ci sono abituato. -

- Ma ricordati che non usciamo insieme ufficialmente. - continuai io.

- Hai ragione. - si avvicinò a me e mi prese entrambe le mani, guardandomi negli occhi. - Sonny, vuoi uscire con me? -

- Sì, sì! - gli buttai le braccia attorno al collo con entusiasmo. Sebbene poi mi staccai da lui, rimasi con le braccia ferme sulle sue spalle. Si abbasso per darmi un bacio, ma Charlotte ci interruppe con un colpo di tosse. - Non ancora! - esclamò. Ci guardammo confusi.

La piccola Cooper mi diede un mazzo di fiori di cartapesta, come bouquet. Prese un libro di favole e si improvvisò prete. - Chad Dylan Cooper, vuoi prendere la qui presente Sonny Munroe come tua legittima sposa? - Chad esitò un secondo, pensando stesse scherzando, ma poi girandosi verso di me concluse, - Lo voglio. - Chalie annuì e andò avanti. - Sonny Munroe, vuoi prendere il qui presente Chad Dylan Cooper come tuo legittimo sposo? - Lo guardai negli occhi. - Lo voglio. - Ci scambiammo degli anelli di plastica.

- Adesso, - enfatizzò questa parola - puoi baciare la sposa! - Sorridendo, il mio sposo in jeans si abbassò verso di me e mi diede un romantico bacio sulle labbra.

- Sai, Tawni aveva ragione! - esclamai appena staccatami da lui. - Hmm? -

- Siamo DAVVERO segretamente sposati. -

Scoppiamo a ridere entrambi e ci inclinammo tutti e due affinché le nostre fronti si toccassero.

- Evviva gli sposi! - urlò Charlie, buttandoci dei chicchi di riso addosso.

Aveva pensato proprio a tutto.

* * *

**Vocabulary:** (LOL)

_* Diciamo_: here, it means "let's put it this way";

* _Trousse_: make-up bag;

* _Vita_: waist.


End file.
